Sakura, Lady Mercy
by BlueSirenRose
Summary: Naruto became Hokage and Sasuke returned to build a life with Karin. They found their places in life and now it was time for her to find hers. After the war many had been revived in a sign of mercy from the gods, the Akatsuki among them. It came to Konan's attention that a fellow powerhouse kunoichi would need a helping hand.
1. Formal Resignation, Sakura's Goodbyes

Chapter 1: Formal Resignation, Sakura's Goodbyes

Naruto looked up from the form and stared at Sakura seriously. He sighed and rubbed his hand over the bridge of his nose while his wife stood behind him cradling their baby. "Are you sure that leaving and resigning is what you want Sakura?"

Sakura had changed after the war and so did her reputation, "It's time for the Lady Mercy to find her own path. You left with Jiraiya and found your way back, Sasuke left and found his way home...now it's my turn. I don't know where my home is anymore Naruto here I've only become stagnant."

Naruto gave her a pleading look, "Konoha needs you Sakura…I need you and even if they don't admit it they guys need you too."

Sakura gave Naruto a sad smile, "You want me around but Naruto…you haven't needed me for a long time." Sakura shared a gentle look with Hinata before she kissed her Otouto on the brow. "Little Brother, you and Sasuke-chan, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi are all big boys now. You have your happy endings and I need to know if mine is out there somewhere."

Hinata handed Naruto their son and hugged him, "Sakura-chan needs to do this for herself Naruto. You both got to spread your wings. Now she needs to do the same. Tsunade-sama is running the hospital with Shizune. There isn't any reason not to let her go…except being selfish and not wanting her to find her own happiness."

Naruto's eyes teared up as he looked at his wife, "I want her to be happy here." Hinata gave a sad smile, "Naruto besides your team everyone has suspected she would never be happy here for a long while. It's time to let her go." Naruto sighed and sadly stamped the approval on Sakura's papers approving her resignation from the hospital and shinobi forces of Konoha allowing her to leave and return as she wished.

Sakura smiled gently and hugged Naruto, "Thank you little brother. I need to go get my affairs in order and pack so I can be ready to leave in a day or two." She moved and nodded to Hinata and kissed little Boruto on the forehead and patting her pregnant stomach. She then left the office and moved passed Shizune and Genma whom she waved hello to as she passed.

It wasn't long until she headed to her apartment and saw Ibiki come out of his own she gave a dry smile. "Off to T&I, Ibi?"

The large man looked torn between amusement and annoyance, "I still can't believe I let you call me that Haruno." Sakura gave a cheeky grin, "Well you won't be hearing it for a while so enjoy it while it lasts." Ibiki walked into her place after her and said, "So you're finally going huh? I knew after the war you'd be a flight risk…you never really settled like the others your age."

Sakura smiled tired, "Yeah…I just couldn't plant my feet here it's like I was only meant to be here at the start but that I'm meant to land elsewhere. If that even makes sense?" Ibiki nodded with a smirk, "It happens to everyone. Truth be told for you it was only a matter of time."

Sakura grins and serves him tea and some biscuits she made as she begins sorting her scrolls and books into categories, medicinal, poison, hobby, genjutsu, elemental jutsu, and personal. She grabbed one of her large storage scrolls and began sealing her things inside. Once she was done she packed it away and grabbed another storage scroll, she sorted her clothing and personal knickknacks into separate seals and sealed her some of her emergency cash in the third.

Ibiki watched as she meticulously packed and stood saying, "Be right back Haruno." He stepped out and went to his apartment; he had a kit he'd ordered for her after she commented to admiring his own during the war for its versatility. He smirked and brought himself back into her place putting the kit in front of her. Sakura looked surprised, "This is too small for you…"

Ibiki gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I meant to give it to you for your birthday but, might as well give it to you now. You'll need a new one since the boys wrecked your other bag." Sakura gave a small grateful coo in admiration, "Aww Ibi, you're the best…I'm gonna miss you." She hugged the large man and tied the pack around her waist with a smile. He nodded, "Stick here for a bit I'll send Anko your way since she'll be pissed if you don't say goodbye. She's leaving on a mission tonight so she'd miss you otherwise."

Sakura smiled, "Sure send her right on over. I'll be saying goodbye to the other rookies at the dinner/bar get together we're doing." Ibiki nodded, "Don't be a stranger Haruno."

Sakura shook her head and quickly changed into her sleeveless top with net at her neck and just under her bust. She also put on her black shorts with her red skit slit on the sides. She finished her look by tying on her black ninja heels and pulling her long hair up into a loose ponytail with small braids throughout (think Rikku from FFX-2) as she smiled at her reflection. Her front door opened and she grabbed her purse walking up to Anko who seemed to be torn between understanding and pouting.

"You're really finally doing it Pinky?" Anko asked sad, "Aw shit, I'm gonna miss my fellow quirky fatale." Sakura wrapped her arm around Anko's waist and squeezed lightly. "I'm gonna miss you too Purple." They came to an understanding when Sakura helped out around T&I as their main medic for the prisoners. They both stuck out for a number of reasons and neither was ashamed of it. Anko gave Sakura a scroll and said simply, "You ever get into a tight spot and need a hand this is a special summoning scroll that will call either me or Ibiki right to you." Sakura grinned, "You didn't tell him you put him on did you?" Anko smirked, "Yeah right, the bastard put himself on there when he realized what I was doing." The two common women reluctantly parted knowing they may not see each other for a long time if ever again.

Sakura went and enjoyed her night among her old comrades before Naruto announced her intent to leave. She accepted good wishes and hugs from her friends. Ino looked so heartbroken but Sakura hugged Sai and simply said, "Take good care of Ino for me." Sai gave a genuine smile and nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's Final Goodbyes

Chapter 2: Sakura's Final Goodbyes

Sakura said her goodbyes and gave well wishes to everyone. As she stepped out to go home she heard a soft voice ask, "Why? Why are you going now?" Sakura turned around and smiled at Karin, "I'm leaving to find my own place. For years I watched as Naruto and Sasuke left to find themselves and I stayed so they had a home to come back to. Konoha was where I was born Karin but, it's not the place where my roots will grow into a tree. I need to find it." Sakura explained this a few times already but, she couldn't blame people for asking since she was good at hiding what she felt for the most time. Karin returned the smile gently and nodded, "It's only fair but, we'll all be here if you ever are ready to come back.

Sakura nodded with a small smile, "Thank you, Karin…take care of Sasuke and Sarada. Be happy." She then left to sleep for her final night in her home and would say her final goodbyes tomorrow at the hospital. Shizune, Genma, and Tsunade along with the gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo were bound to be upset that she was leaving.

Once she arrived home she was pleasantly surprised to see the very crowd she was thinking of gathered in her living room with Ibiki and a few of the other Jounin she'd become friends with over time like, Gai, Kurenai, Shikaku, Raido, the revived Asuma and the Anbu named Iwasho. Tsunade brought her to sit between Shizune and Kurenai who passed little Kasumi to her happily. Sakura smiled at everyone and let little Kasumi play with some of the small braids that fell over her shoulders and against her chest.

Sakura began to smile at everyone before smirking at Ibiki, "This was your idea wasn't it, Ibi?" The man in black smirked retorting, "You'll never really know will you Haruno." Sakura just grinned as she looked at peace, "It's true, I'm leaving to go and find the place to plant my roots."

Tsunade nodded, "We knew you would have to go eventually…I suppose now is as good a time as any. Where do you think you'll end up?" Sakura shrugged, "I honestly don't know I think first I'll treat myself to some time at the Grass Regional Hot Springs and work my way around from there." Shizune nodded, "Those springs are paradise this time of year it's a good place to start."

Genma shrugged curiously adding, "Is there any particular place you don't want to end up?" Sakura took a moment to think to herself before responding, "I don't plan on ending up in any of the larger shinobi villages like Mist, Stone, Lighting, Sand. I don't wish to cause a political squabble among them but, I don't think I will end up in a civilian location either. Maybe join a smaller shinobi village in need of proper medical care or join an organization. Worst case scenario I can always wander and if I get bored stop in each place to visit for a while."

Raido just hummed thoughtfully but Iwasho piped up, "Well that's a reasonable thought. You can still practice medical ninjutsu and people will be able to get high quality treatment or training from you if they show promise." Sakura smiled, "I figured for any reluctant village I would be able to use that to my advantage, I may even decide to open up a clinic or hospital in Iron since its neutral territory. Anyone could come to get treatment there no matter their walks of life and it will keep the pressure off any specific Ninja village. Trainees could come from all sorts of places to learn from me."

Tsunade and Shizune shared a pleased look glad to see she was planning out several different beneficial scenarios. Both recalled Mifune had grown fond of the pinkette when she stood up to some of his men with brute strength not using chakra to overpower them. He used her impromptu self-defense response as a demonstration to his men to treat people with respect regardless of their origins and to never assume about someone's abilities by looks alone.

Asuma just grinned at the girl who handed his daughter with care and watched as his daughter was fascinated again by the moving of Sakura's braids that held beads in them. "You seem to have thought out several different scenarios…it's good to keep your options open. The Akatsuki still operate don't they?" Asuma asked with intrigue. Sakura smiled, "Yes Naruto's been in contact with them I wouldn't be surprised if he writes to Pein complaining about my leaving. If he doesn't write to him I know he will write to Gaara…oh man I'll never be left alone!"

Sakura whined to herself much to their entertainment while Tsunade snarked, "I should think not, you saved lives of shinobi from all the nations before the revival took place. You saved Gaara and his brother from certain death at the Akatsuki's hands…I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to convince you to stay there with him." Sakura glared at her, "Not if Temari can help it…she knows I can't stay there in long bursts the climate there is horrible for me. I'm water natured for goodness sake!"

So into the early morning the adults spent time with the pinkette before her need for sleep over took her. Genma after kissing his wife Shizune softly picked up the pinkette while Kurenai had grabbed Kasumi and was leaving with Asuma. Genma followed Tsunade into her bedroom which was bare except for a set of clothes for sleep and a new set of her current outfit for tomorrow. He laid her on the covered portion of the bed and left so Tsunade could change her. He nodded to Ibiki as he passed to leave the small apartment.

Tsunade was quick to change her clothes and throw her days clothes in the washer before she tucked her student into bed and joined Ibiki in the living room sitting with a sigh. "I'm gonna miss that girl but, she's right about her need to travel." Ibiki sat next to the older woman and agreed quietly, "She is like any other woman…she needs to feel loved, appreciated, and needed. She isn't getting anything beyond friendship here and it's making her miserable. This journey will be the best thing for her."

"I know Ibiki but, she and Shizune are the closest people I will ever have to children. I'm always going to want to witness the good moments in their lives and miss them when they fly away from me." Tsunade admitted to herself as she looked fondly towards the door where the sleeping pinkette lay behind. Ibiki grunted, "Yeah well it's not just you, Anko's going to miss her mission partner, the village will miss one of its most gentle medics. Konoha as a whole is going to take a hit with her gone but, she needs to take care of her needs before she can continue catering to others."


	3. Chapter 3: Day of Departure

Chapter 3: Day of Departure

Both department heads turned at the snoring of the two gate guards who fell asleep on the lounge chairs. Ibiki pointed out, "They are especially going to miss her since she is one of the few people who always greeted them warmly whenever she left or returned to the village." Tsunade nodded with a grin, "They're gonna pout like big babies with her gone. Say didn't Obito and Shisui return to the Akatsuki with Itachi?"

"Yes none of them were willing to return and allow the clan to be like it was. They wanted Sasuke and Karin to rebuild the clan their way." Ibiki confirmed having been in touch with Itachi since then from their old days in Anbu together. "I plan on asking them to keep an ear to the ground for Sakura's whereabouts that way if she gets busy and forgets to write we can still have an approximate location for her." Tsunade took a moment to consider, "That's not a bad idea actually. Know where she is in case something happens but let her continue to do her own thing." Hearing the machine go off Tsunade went to throw the last of Sakura's things in the dryer before returning to her sake and sitting on the couch. Ibiki stood up, "I'll be heading back to T&I, have a good evening Tsunade. Should I direct Jiraiya and Orochimaru here if they ask for you?"

"Please do, I intend to stay until after she's left so I can find out whom she wants her apartment to go to. I think she paid it in full and so she wanted someone who needed the place to use it." Tsunade remarked as she continued to sip on her sake. The truth was that was only partially true and she simply wanted to be near Sakura as long as possible since she would be leaving later today once she woke up.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Jiraiya came in following him was Orochimaru and Yamato. Yamato sat across from Tsunade waking the guard duo up who left quickly, as Jiraiya joined her on the coach and Orochimaru claimed his seat on the other side of the female Sannin. Jiraiya cracked a joke, "So Sakura's leaving for her own grand adventure?"

Tsunade chuckled, "It was a matter of time, she needs to fly and find her own tree to nest in." Orochimaru looked around the apartment in amusement, "I thought it was funny that this apartment had been purchased. This is where I used to live…before I left years before." Tsunade chuckled, "I told her that after she already bought and designed the place…you know what she said to me?" Jiraiya and Orochimaru both looked torn between amused and intrigued.

"What did the Flower have to say about it Tsunade," Orochimaru inquired truly curious. Tsunade smirked and said, "The Pedosnake is creepy as hell in person but, one thing's for sure he had great taste in homes." Orochimaru was torn between annoyance and amusement as he added, "Pedosnake? She referred to me as a Pedosnake?"

Jiraiya laughed loudly until Tsunade smacked him upside the head while Yamato chuckled quietly. Tsunade just returned to Orochimaru with, "You did go around obsessing over younger men's bodies in order to achieve immortality. You can't blame her for how that makes you sound to people."

The door to the bedroom opened and Sakura stepped out in her new clothes for the day her hair freshly styled out of her shower, "It seems I've been invaded by the Sannin this morning." She continued to the kitchen to prep breakfast before pausing. "I've always wanted to say this in person, Hi Pedosnake how goes it?" Sakura added as an afterthought causing Tsunade and Jiraiya to begin laughing again as Orochimaru entertained by her cheekiness took it in stride.

"I'm doing well Sakura simply came to see Tsunade while I was here and heard she was at your home. I hear you're leaving to travel getting restless here?" The snake sannin asked politely. Sakura just looked through the opening in the half wall between her kitchen and living room with a smile, "I'm feeling more stagnant than restless but yes I am leaving for other places. I'm not finding what I need here so I might as well go elsewhere."

Yamato hopped up to join the pinkette in the kitchen as a silent companion both teammates used to preparing meals together easily navigated the kitchen. Soon a nice spread of morning meal was on the table with empty plates and silverware. Sakura called easily to the Sannin, "Breakfast is out here when you're ready for it! Tea's in the kettle and juice is in the pitcher."

Everyone sat down again and enjoyed the morning meal together peacefully as they finished Jiraiya went into the kitchen claiming dish duty after Tsunade kicked him. Sakura and Yamato shared amused glances with each other as the man mumbled under his breath. Sakura pulled out her keys for the house and the mail box for packages to hand them to Tsunade. "Can you make sure Neji or Tenten get these?" Tsunade looked curious and said, "Sure, are they moving in together?"

Sakura laughed, "Yeah, about time if you ask me but I guess since Tenten has finally attained Anbu status Neji isn't worried about sharing a space with her anymore. He needs space from the clan and she just needs time alone with him without the Beastly Twins showing up all the time."

Sakura pulled out her clothing storage scroll from her packed and folded her dry clean laundry neatly before stowing it away. She quickly returned the scroll to her travel kit and grinned at the jealous Tsunade, "Yes Shishou, Ibi spoiled me…it was going to be my birthday present but since I'm leaving he gave it to me early."

Tsunade just grumbled, "Grumpy Interrogator playing favorites again." Sakura just laughed as she stood and hugged Yamato and Tsunade before patting Jiraiya on the back and shaking Orochimaru's hand. "Well I ought to head out I want to make it to the Hot Springs by tomorrow morning at the latest so I ought to head out!"

Sakura left the apartment and stretched with a smiled as she began leaving her floor to stop by the building owner's office. "Hiya Shima-san, Tsunade is going to give the keys to Neji and Tenten for me. I just wanted to stop by and wish you well."

Shima was an older woman who smiled softly at the younger girl, "I wish you safe travels Sakura…I will miss seeing your smile." Sakura gave a soft smile, "I may visit but, I just need to explore. Goodbye Shima-san."

Sakura was walking to the gate quietly since it was early morning and many people weren't up. She had said her intended goodbyes and was hoping to slip away quietly. It was as she arrived at the check-out station that she realized her hopes were in vain. Iruka-sensei, the hospital staff, and many others waited for her by the gate wanting to give their well wishes.

She slowly spent the next two hours being delayed and saying goodbye to everyone who had come to see her off. It would have been rude to ignore so many people and Sakura refused to leave on a sour note. Finally, the group dwindled and only the original Team 7 members remained. Naruto petitioned her one last time to try and stay while Kakashi summoned his pack to say their goodbyes with a sad eye creased smile. "Good Luck Sakura-chan. I hope you find what you're looking for." With that both sensei and the Hokage vacated leaving the two alone, Sasuke stepped forward and asked, "Do you really need to leave?"

Sakura smiled and answered, "You know I do…this isn't about revenge or training for me. I've been alone a long time and now I need to see if there's anyone out there for me. I won't know if I don't try right?" Sasuke sighed, "I guess I was right when I said Team 7 was over huh?" Sakura nodded her agreement, "Yeah, that doesn't mean our friendships over though. I will send messages with my summons and you will write back telling me all about Karin, Sarada, and how you're doing." Sasuke asked quietly while looking towards the sunrise, "Is there anything I can say that will make you stay?"

Sakura smirked in sheer irony, "No but, Sasuke," she paused until he focused his gaze on her face allowing her to grace him with a gentle smile her eyes filled with tears, "Sasuke…thank you." With that Sakura turned and walked out the gates not even waiting for a response from him when she heard him shout, "I'll tell Itachi to keep an eye on you Sakura! Good Luck!"

With a peaceful countenance she continued to trek towards Grass heading westward as she had done many times before her own personal journey just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4- Letters from the Leaf-Konan's

Chapter 4- Letters from the Leaf-Konan's Desire

Pein and several Akatsuki members had gathered in the kitchen for a meeting when a flurry of messages came in. Itachi, Shisui, and Obito recognized the hawks as Sasuke's and opened their letters while Pein read a letter from the Hokage. Pein began to chuckle along with the Uchiha men at the contents of their letters making their fellow members curious.

"What's so funny Pein?" Konan asked looking amused at the chuckles bursting from her leader as he handed the letter over. She read over the amusing young man's complaints and snickered, "So the Blossom has left the leaf to find her own place in the world...that's an unexpected surprise."

Itachi shared a glance with Shisui, "Sasuke and Naruto wish for us to keep tabs on her…I wonder if they realize just how quickly they would cease to exist should she discover their antics."

Obito piped up, "I'm sure they just want her general location…they had their time to wander and eventually decided to go back to home while she always stayed behind. Now it's her turn to travel and see the world. Maybe Konoha isn't meant to be her home but, she won't know for sure until she finishes her own journey."

Konan looked inordinately pleased at the news and looked beseechingly at Pein who sighed, "Yes Konan, you may go and meet up with Sakura to extend to her an invitation to join us here…or if you would like you may join her on her travels for a while until you're needed." Konan stood and nodded with a pleasant smile before leaving to pack and move towards Grass to see the famed Lady Mercy in person.

Sasori who had been revived just smirked, "So the Legendary Blossom now spreads her wings…Konan is pleased."

Deidara looked at Sasori in surprise, "She killed you Danna…doesn't the thought of her coming here make you angry?" The puppeteer was revived in his human body and just gave his partner a deadpan stare. "I saw her worthy of becoming one of my puppets before she was even a blip on your radar…she was a worthy opponent who used the resources at her disposal and defeated me."

Kakuzu asked, "Didn't she allow your grandmother, Chiyo, I believe use her as a puppet during your battle?"

Sasori smirked, "Precisely she used the resources available to her…Sakura had never face a puppet master before and wisely used Chiyo's experience to her advantage adapting her fighting style to her impromptu partner. Her ability to adapt is noteworthy considering her origins."

Pein was intrigued, "What makes it so fascinating…her origins can't be that odd." Sasori sat back, "The girl is a first generation shinobi, and Leader-sama…no one from her family has ever chosen to commit themselves to the Shinobi lifestyle before. Most in her family either became merchants or were married off to politicians for their exotic appearances."

"A civilian who made it to the big leagues huh? That's not common at all," Kisame remarked. "If it's anything like Mist usually the civilian born shinobi die young because their teachers don't take their training as serious. Most either die or drop out of the forces…how did she manage it?"

"She was on the same team with Naruto and Sasuke. Their genin sensei was Kakashi Hatake who was known for ignoring his female student so it wasn't any thanks to him." Obito commented honestly as

Itachi added, "All of Team 7 from Konoha apprenticed with the Sannin. Sasuke with Orochimaru, Naruto with Jiraiya, and Sakura with Tsunade who claims to have been surpassed by Sakura, it's a wonder she was even able to leave the village behind."

Shisui grinned, "So why'd she wait until now to leave though?" Pein thought for a few moments, "I can't truly guess her motives since I haven't interacted with her much personally but, Naruto's letter gave me the impression that she held the fort for her team to come home." Pein shrugged adding, "Now that they're home she can move freely and find what she needs to feel satisfied with her choices."

Hidan surprising added a thoughtful comment without cursing, "Ya know what they say 'If you love it let it go…if it comes back it's yours to keep and if not it wasn't meant to be." He looked around at his shocked comrades before blowing up, "Fucking Heathens! I can be observant and actually make comments without being foul."

Hidan swiftly got up and left the room with all of his now amused comrades when a gruff voice added his own input, "If the girl is different from her time I met the brats in Wave with Haku…then it will be interesting to see what she's grown into." He moved to take the now empty seat next to Kisame and turned to his old associate, "Hoshigaki…you ever get a chance to fight her like the puppet?"

Kisame gave a smirk, "Not personally no but, I have some contacts that say run for your life if she's ever pissed off at you. Apparently she's a vicious one when incited. Why you interested in a spar with her, Zabuza? Or is it for your apprentice?"

Zabuza smirked, "That depends…maybe she'd spar with us both." He chuckled darkly, "You can't get strength like hers without having some form of battle lust."

Haku moved to stand next to Zabuza and lean against and gave a soft smile an interested glint in his eyes, "It would be nice to see how much she's grown. She was quite beautiful to look at as a child…I'm curious to see the kind of woman she's become."

Zabuza looked at his apprentice and humored him, "Gotta say kid you have a point. She always seemed like a small doll, Team 7 certainly was more focused on protecting her than helping her grow."

Konan entered back into the kitchen for a final farewell, "I'm off to possibly recruit Lady Mercy, wish me luck boys…it'd be nice to have another girl around." She then nodded and accepted her mission stipend from Kakuzu for recruitment missions and left base. Luckily they were in the Rain Village at this point and she wasn't too far from the Grass Village. 'I should be there within only a day from when she got there if the timing is right.'


	5. Sakura takes Charge, Unexpected Arrival

Chapter 5: Sakura takes Charge, Unexpected Arrival

Sakura had been in the resort location in the Grass Village checking in when a sudden influx of injuries happened. Sakura placed her things in seals and rushed off to find what the commotion was when she saw a fire cause a building to collapse on top of the villagers inside. Quickly, Sakura channeled her hands through Suiton jutsu hand signs and began putting out the flames. She looked around and asked firmly, "Who are the medical staff here?"

Several women moved forward with two kindly men she nodded, "Lay out some stretcher beds if there aren't any make makeshift beds from thick material. Pair up to carry the victims to the clinic or hospital whichever is closest."

Sakura moved back towards the building when a man called out, "The buildings collapsed how are we going to get them out of there?" Sakura without looking back took on the bulk weight and began enhancing her muscles with chakra to lift up the heaviest piece, "To start sir, let's get this load off them enough that they can escape or that we can pull them out. How about lending a hand here?"

Sakura continued lifting the bulk of the weight higher when two sets of hands joined hers and together the three people held the entry open. Sakura looked to the men, "Can you hold this for a moment?" The two large men nodded silently focusing bearing the weight. Sakura lightly released and quickly made a clone of herself, "Hold the building while I slip in and search for anyone who might be hurt or trapped,"

The clone immediately did as she was bid and Sakura slipped in hearing a voice from behind her, "Mind if I lend a hand?" Sakura took a quick moment to smile, "Any help is welcome Konan-san…let's do this," Konan smiled at the pinkette and swiftly summoned a clone to assist in the rescue. Both women like clockwork searched through the house for all chakra signatures present and one by one were able to get the people out. Sakura went in for the final place and found a woman with her leg imbedded by wood using her body as a shield for two children.

"Konan, I'm gonna need a hand on this one preferably two sets of hands!" Sakura called out as she carefully place herself against the fallen beam to take some pressure off the woman. She felt the load lift and saw Konan, Konan's clone and a young man came in. Sakura looked at the children, "Kids I need you to go with Konan outside,"

The little kids were hesitant but did as told when they heard the woman sheltering them whimpered the same orders. Konan lifted the children and quickly left as Sakura told the young man, "Hold the beam up, I need to cut the part imbedded in her leg so that we don't make this worse. Konan's clone can help me carry her out."

Sakura quickly used her chakra scalpel to cut through the wood not a normal function but a necessary one. She gently maneuvered the woman out of the building with the clone and the young man following after. Once both kunoichi indicated there wasn't anyone else inside that was alive the men dropped the load and moved away to assist in moving the injured. Sakura and Konan followed the medical team to the clinic and Sakura quickly set to work on helping those with the most severe injuries.

Konan moved over to observe Sakura, "I can mend cuts but, not bones…where do you want me?" Sakura smiled, "Start from those least injured and work your way up. I want to help this woman first and move on to any broken bones. We're lucky that this is the only serious injury…it could have been much worse."

Konan and Sakura worked with the local medics and quickly addressed the situation. After the people were set up to recuperate Sakura and Konan departed heading in the same direction. The younger kunoichi said to her companion, "I'm glad you appeared when you did Konan-san that could have ended much worse."

Konan gave a warm smile, "I'm happy to be of help…you took charge without hesitation. Don't you think that might rub some people the wrong way?" The woman was curious about the younger pinkette's response.

Sakura smiled, "Nope, people don't have to like me. My job as a medic is to heal people and save as many lives as I can. If I see that no one else has a grasp of the situation and leaving it as such puts people's lives in danger than I will step in and take charge. Friends are nice but, saving lives is more important than making friends."

Konan smirked, "I see…you do your job and keep moving. You must be a workaholic," Sakura grinned while rolling her eyes, "Well…yeah. No family, no kids, all I had for a long time was the job. Maybe that'll change who knows." Sakura looked curious at Konan, "So what are you doing in these parts?"

Konan snickered and showed her the letter she swiped from Pein watching as Sakura read it before she started laughing, "I figured some female company in the springs couldn't hurt and I was due for a vacation anyway. You don't mind too much do you Sakura-san?"

Sakura shared a softer smile with the older woman, "I don't mind some company at all Konan-san. I think it will be nice." Konan returned her smile as both entered the resort and realized their rooms were stationed next to each other. Sakura grinned, "Change into the robes and head to the springs?" Konan nodded before adding, "The springs with the open Sushi and Cocktail bar?" Sakura smiled brightly startling the woman with her geniality, "You're on, I'll see you there."

Sakura and Konan quickly changed before slipping the robes on and heading to the springs together after securing their rooms. Both women, enjoying the female company, for the first time in a while, without battle or work being involved.


	6. For my Guests and Readers Please Read

Hello Guest,

I hope you're having a pleasant day and that you are open for what I wish to share with you. All the readers who pay attention to my stories are well aware as if you had read my Story Summary: Which I realize you may have not, I always right in AU or Alternative Universe. To be quite frank I feel Sasuke's lifelong abuse towards Sakura (and other female cast) shows he isn't worthy of them. I paired Sasuke with Karin as a dare from a friend who wanted to see what I would do with it. (we don't like her either)

Now as for the sheer ignorance let me post the comment you made on my story for the sake of all of my readers to see, not everyone reads others reviews but I feel it will prevent misunderstandings in the future.

You wrote and I quote:

"Sarada is Sakura's. Sasuke is disgusted by rapist Karin. Neji and Itachi are deader than a dodo. You are a pathetic piece of shit. Kill yourself, virgin fag loser."

I wish to politely inform you that I am well aware Neji and Itachi are dead. As for being Pathetic and you asking someone to kill themselves and calling me a virgin fag without even knowing me the kid gloves come off.

Who the fuck do you think you are? You know nothing about me or anyone else on this site beyond what we write in our stories or post to our profile. To have the gall to ask someone to **KILL THEMSELVES?!**

 **Let me be frank it is never okay to ask or tell another person to kill themselves! It shows that you are a psychopath with a tendency to not care for the lives of others and I'm sure if you dared to sign your name here and someone who knew you saw it they would be a mixture of angry, disappointed and quite frankly would hunt you down to give you a painful lecture.**

 **People kill themselves all the time because they reach out for help and they don't receive it. Because they are being judged unfairly by others. I personally don't give a flying fuck what anyone says about me personally I'm made of thick skin.**

 **Just FYI I will never commit suicide over something, to me its a final resort for someone who doesn't have support and I've lost too many people that way to not know what it can leave behind.**

 **As for Pathetic- I'm a hella lot stronger than you after the shit I've been through. You don't know me and you never will enough said. Fag: I'm friends with many people in the LGBT community and that shit is just sheer rude ignorance, grow up. After today if you don't wish to continue reading my stories than please go read elsewhere. I won't be sad to see you go!**

Now for my other amazing readers: I do want to apologize that before my next update for this story you had to see this rant but, it needed to be said. I prefer criticism to be constructive and welcome it always. Garbage like what my guest reviewer wrote was nothing short of flaming in the highest and most ignorant degree. I can tolerate flamers who don't like pairings or AU style but, as I mentioned above asking someone to kill themselves and calling them fag or any derogatory name is just inappropriate and it was necessary to address this for any future readers as well. I thank you all again for reading and enjoying my imagination in these stories and hope to continue doing so.

Have a lovely day!

~Jessy aka Zanpaktosinlove

ZIL: Hi lovely readers its Jessy, please enjoy these updates I changed the order of my updates slightly to make up for the rant message I placed where chapter 6 should be. I am now replacing it with chapter 6 it will remain at the top of the chapter only because I felt the message was important to share with all readers.

 **Suicide** is a very personal topic for me as I've lost many people I love to suicide in different ways, some it was incurable illness, others it was cruel people like that flamer that spurred them, or others we never really had an answer for. **Suicide isn't a joke and telling people to go (die, kill themselves, etc) is never okay.** Please read and review no flamers but, constructive criticism is always welcome!

Chapter 6: Relaxation and a Special Request

Soon both Sakura and Konan sunk into the hot springs by the bar where they were immediately approached by a young and shy waiter who smiled hesitantly. Seeing the poor boy's nerves Konan said softly, "I'd like to start a tab and may I have a green apple margarita with eel roll sushi?" The boy was able to lose some of the tension in his shoulders as he began to relax around the seemingly kind woman.

Sakura was happy the boy was noticeably relaxing now after Konan broke the ice and added, "I'd also like to start a tab and can I get the shrimp tempura roll crunchy style with a screwdriver for the drink?" The waiter nodded happily and before he could leave Sakura asked, "What's your name if you don't mind?"

"My name is H-Heisuke, Miss" The boy was shy with light brown hair and green eyes. Sakura smiled at Heisuke and said, "Keep up the awesome work Heisuke…you're doing just fine." Heisuke was able to return a small smile with a little bow to the ladies. He'd never been treated so kindly by the spring's guests before. "Thank you, I'll be back with your orders very soon!"

Sakura turned to Konan with a smile, "Poor guy was so nervous must have had not so friendly customers before." Konan smiled and moved to lean on a stone near the center of the hot spring allowing herself to float slightly on her stomach. "Probably, they get a lot of people here so he's maybe used to more aggressive guests. Do you tend to tip them cabana boys?" Konan was curious since she had never thought to do so before.

Sakura smiled widely, "I always tip the good ones. If you do great service you deserve to have a good tip. The wages for waiters in restaurants and cabanas aren't very high, in truth; they aren't even a living wage. To make up for that they work hard to earn a good tip. Unless they think the bare minimum is enough and is too arrogant to figure out otherwise."

Both ladies continued enjoying the heat on their tired muscles sighing with pleasure. Neither realized they were being watched by some of the hotel staff and one approached the bar asking, "Hey Todo, who is serving those ladies?" The bar tender looked at the two women and said simply with a small smile, "That would be Heisuke, they really seem to like him too, he came over here more relaxed then I'd seen him in a long while."

The server leaned over, "Maybe you could let me serve them instead?" Todo glared at him, "No Toya, you have your assigned section on the other side of the pool. Get over there or I'm reporting you to the boss for insubordination." Toya gave Todo a pleading look, "Come on man, all the people on my end are old and gray and crabby. I wanna serve the hot chicks!"

Heisuke grabbed the drink orders for Konan and Sakura with a smile not noticing the glare that happened to be on Toya's face as he grabbed the other side of the tray, "Hey Heisuke, my man, why don't you let me handle this side of the springs?"

Heisuke stuttered, "Toya please let go of the tray it's rude to keep our guests waiting and this is my work space for the day. I have work to do." He was shy in the face of the more popular cabana boy. Toya gave Heisuke a cold look before slowly smiling, "Sure man, here." He suddenly let go causing the smaller boy to stumble.

Sakura and Konan saw the rough approach and shared a look, "Popular boy wanted to serve us and is trying to intimidate poor Heisuke." Sakura hopped out of the springs and made to set up a sunning chair for herself and Konan. As she saw Heisuke stumble she caught him lightly with a warm smirk as Konan joined her knowing what the younger kunoichi was planning.

Sakura asked gently, "You okay there Heisuke? I see you have our orders thanks we really appreciate it." Konan nodded adding, "Right on time too, who is your direct supervisor do you mind if we speak with them? We would love to tell him what a wonderful job you're doing."

Heisuke carefully placed the surprisingly unblemished order on the table before motioning to Todo at the bar, "Out in the springs Todo is my direct supervisor, if you'd like to speak with him I can ask him for a moment of his time?" Sakura grinned, "Could you also get the manager of the entire hot spring resort to come see us? We'd love to tell them how awesome you are."

Heisuke blushed and went to the counter to ask for both supervisors as instructed. Todo happily picked up the phone while Toya said snidely, "I bet they're gonna tell em how horrible you are." He seemed to preen at the chance to get close to the women but wanted to see the show.

Soon a young couple in professional clothes came to the bar with a smile, "Hello Todo, you said some patrons wanted to speak with the three of us?" The woman Maya said kindly. Her husband Kichi next to her with a grin as well, Todo smiled and nodded to the lovely women by the spring, "Yes Maya-sama, Kichi-sama, our guests wanted to speak with us."

Together the three supervisors went to stand by the young women who smiled, "Hello ladies, my name is Maya, next to me is my husband Kichi, and beside him is Todo. How can we help you today?"

Sakura and Konan smiled and told them about the cruelty they witnessed towards Heisuke. They also noted how polite and sweet Heisuke was and how they didn't appreciate the other boy, "Toya," Todo stated his name was, treated Heisuke for doing his job well. They explained how he tried to sabotage their order just to make Heisuke look bad and how they wished to personally request Heisuke's service for the remainder of their stay.

Maya looked horrified at what she heard and turned to Kichi, "Toya is our nephew…I never knew he was so cruel to Heisuke. Did you Kichi?" Kichi sighed, "Todo has mentioned to me several times how rude Toya is to the other workers. The younger girls love his company most of the time though so I didn't want to make a big deal out of it…plus you know my sister. If we fired Toya I would never hear the end of it."

Todo added in his two cents, "Kichi-sama with all due respect this is the third complaint I am required to submit this to Maya-sama. She is in charge of all customer service complaints and since Toya was being disrespectful of their orders she will handle Toya as her policy requires. He is likely to be terminated anyway and I'm tired of him scaring off all the good and respectful boys like Heisuke who do their work well."

Maya smiled at the women, "Miss Sakura, Miss Konan, thank you both so much for bringing this to all our attention. I will ensure that Toya is handled as required. As for having Heisuke as your server during the duration of your stay which you both listed as a month. I'm sure we can do that for you at no extra charge."

Konan and Sakura disagreed, "I will pay the Resort for their consideration," Konan said honestly. Sakura also added, "I'd like to pay Heisuke on top of his usual wages for his excellent services and demeanor! For future reference, I'd highly recommend him as a waiter for anyone who is of high status coming here to relax and will recommend they request Heisuke to all of my friends for sure!"

Maya smiled and agreed to their terms and approached the younger waiters waiting by the bar, "Toya, I'd like to see you in my office. Ladies and gentlemen please return to your work." She turned to her husband who nodded escorting the complaining Toya away. Maya then turned with Todo to look at Heisuke, "Heisuke you've made an excellent impression on those ladies. They are paying extra both to the Hotel and to you to be their server for their month long stays. You've gone and made a name for yourself!"

Heisuke blushed, "Really they just want me?" Maya nodded, "That is Lady Konan of Rain is the woman with blue hair and she is known as "God's Angel" among shinobi. The other young lady with Pink hair is Lady Sakura, or you may have heard her called "Lady Mercy" in the past. She was Tsunade's apprentice and a very powerful kunoichi with many connections. They only want you to be there server when they come here and they intend to recommend you to their friends as well." She patted him on the shoulder kindly, "Keep up the good work Heisuke!"

Heisuke returned to work with a smile and approached his clients with a blush. He bowed lightly and muttered shyly, "Thank you so much…you didn't have to be so kind to me, my Ladies."

Sakura gave a small giggle accompanied by a smile as Konan responded, "We were happy to do that Heisuke. The pleasure was all ours," together over the next week they all enjoyed their time and Heisuke began to become more confident as he served them. Both ladies gave him tips on how to read body language to improve his skills on the job with his future customers. Heisuke happily took the constructive instructions and began guessing out loud to them as they observed the other guests for fun.

ZIL: I wanted to give Special thanks out to my reviewers **Itachan and C.Z.B.** who wrote not long after I posted my added chapter in regards to the flamer. I am glad you both are enjoying my story and I hope to continue hearing from you as I continue writing. I have plenty of Sakura centric stories with different Ideas in my profile please check them out and let me know!


	7. Letter's to Friends, Laws of Medic-Nins

Chapter 7: Letters to Friends, Laws of the Medic-Nins

That evening Sakura and Konan decided to use the table in Sakura's room to write letters updating their friends on the happenings of their life. Sakura wrote several letters to her friends in Leaf, Sand, and even Mist. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Karin, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, and Tsunade all received raving reviews about the service of the hot springs and her recommendation to pay extra to have a personal server for their future trips out here. She gave the same recommendations to Temari, Matsuri, and Mei.

Konan took the time to write about her arrival and the witnessing and participation of saving innocent villagers from a burning building. She also informed the Akatsuki of the warm welcome she received from the former Konoha Kunoichi who knew exactly who she was and the people she was affiliated with. Then she simply told them the joys of paying extra for a personal server and about Heisuke and his kind demeanor. Before ending the letter she also let them know she intended to enjoy her stay here regardless of the turn out and would hopefully be recruiting Sakura to join them at least for a little while.

Both placed their writing materials away sealing the letters for delivery in the morning. Konan looked up at Sakura, "So Sakura, I heard from a little birdie that you were restless at home and wanted to travel maybe find a place to settle down in the future. Is that true?"

Sakura gave her a sly look, "Is the little birdie great at whining, giving inspiring speeches and obnoxiously announcing his presence with his blonde hair and blue eyes with a furry tenant?" Konan couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes he is."

Sakura nodded and looked thoughtful, "Yeah, while Naruto and Sasuke went out and found themselves I was left behind. Over the years I realized that I had to defend the home front so they had a home to return to." She shrugged, "Kakashi left me to rejoin Anbu without helping me find an alternate sensei but, as much as I wanted to hate him I did my research on him and found his reasons." Sakura held her hand up to prevent Konan from interrupting her, "I'm not making excuses for his deliberate endangerment. I am just saying that it's hard to hate the man when you understand the why behind his actions."

Konan nodded agreeing since it had been much the same between Naruto and Nagato when they had squared off during Akatsuki's attack on the Leaf. Konan decided to ask her, "How did you become Tsunade's apprentice?"

Sakura blushed, "I went to her office and demanded she take me on as one actually. I let her know in no uncertain terms that I would keep coming back and so we made a bet. She gave me the basics and challenged me to heal the fish in 2 weeks." Konan looked shocked and Sakura laughed, "I know, normally it takes a month to heal a fish like that to learn the proper method of using medical chakra but, I did it in under a week. After that she tested me with all sorts of different theories and scenarios. I studied and worked hard. Once I mastered the medical basics she began dodging practice," Sakura shuddered in horror.

"What got hit with too many kunai?" Konan asked entertained. Sakura grumbled, "I wish…I got hit with too many boulders." Konan's eyes widened, "She threw boulders at you? Real boulders made from stone!" Sakura laughed at her surprise, "Real large stone boulders, a medic is useless if they are injured too early in the fight. Medic-nins have 4 Laws: Rule 1- No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end. Rule 2- No Medic Ninja shall ever stand on the front lines. Rule 3- No Medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon. Rule 4- Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws"

Konan looked surprised, "That is very specific and incredibly amazing. I never realized they had a code they followed so strictly. Is that why only you and Tsunade left the medical tents to hit the battlefields?"

Sakura gave a sound of agreement, "That's exactly why. Medic-nins are rare because the level of chakra control it takes to achieve the ability to heal is within the top 95th percentile." Konan was surprised at the statistic as Sakura continued expanding, "Most can learn basic medical ninjutsu but, to be able to complete the complex surgeries in hospitals that save most Anbu-Nin lives are only possible to those with the highest control. Without it you could mess up the ratio of chakra during the procedure and kill your patient rather than help them."


	8. Konan's Offer

Chapter 8: Konan's Offer

After taking the time to share some of her own story about growing up in the Third Shinobi War in Rain with Yahiko and Nagato, Konan decided to present her offer to the younger girl.

"Sakura, have you thought about maybe spending some time with us at the Akatsuki? I know a lot of people who never really got to meet you that would love to do so, I also would find it nice to have another girl around." Konan shamelessly decided to use a set of puppy pout eyes at Sakura who laughed happily her arms wrapping over her stomach as she laughed.

Sakura turned back to face Konan her braids and tied up hair seeming to whip around her with the motion she laughed, "Konan it doesn't look natural for you to pout like that!" Sakura allowed herself to calm as Konan gave an entertained look at her reaction. Sakura decided to seriously consider it, "I will think about it. We still have 3 lovely weeks to enjoy in this little resort and I for one am taking every second."

Konan was happy to accept knowing she was taking the offer seriously, "I look forward to hearing your answer when you decide."

Sakura asked curious, "So who all is out there with the Akatsuki now?"

Konan took a minute to think about it, "Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Myself, and Obito from the original group. New members are Shisui, Haku, Zabuza, and we even gained Juugo who used to travel with Sasuke."

Sakura was intrigued, "Wow Zabuza, Haku and Sasori are back…I'm surprised Sasori would want me invited. He isn't planning to puppefy me is he?" Konan shook her head chuckling, "Nothing of the sort, he sang praises of your ability to adapt to different situations. No puppet Sakura for you to be concerned with."

Sakura snickered, "Well at least there's that so let me guess Naruto and Sasuke asked the Akatsuki to keep track of me?"

Konan seemed hesitant to answer making Sakura tease her with a dead pan look, "Well I guess that's no surprise looks like I have graves to prepare then." Konan was almost hesitant to continue when Sakura began to giggle and she complained, "You were messing with me!"

Sakura nodded, "I knew Naruto would write to Pein and Gaara, Sasuke told me he was writing to his brother but, I wouldn't be surprised if he wrote to all three of the Uchiha about me. I swear those boys are big babies if I'm not there to watch them at all times."

Konan agreed as the Akatsuki could behave the same way she decided to gossip a bit, "You know, Itachi pouts when we run out of dango. Obito almost cried when someone stole his freezer pops. Shisui does it to mess with them I think."

Sakura chuckled, "Oh poor babies, I guess I will come bearing sweets as gifts and a paddle for Shisui then." Konan's face lit up, "So you'll join us?"

Sakura smiled, "I can at least stop in for a while and if I like it there between my travels I may choose to stay permanently." Konan happily glomped the smaller woman and cuddled her talking about all the shopping and fun girl things they could do together. Sakura asked about the clubs in the area and her face lit up when Konan mentioned two clubs in particular.

"There's a ballroom dancing club for all kinds of dances in the middle of the shopping district and in the upper echelon district there is a club I haven't gone to called SubMas Empire." Konan replied seeing Sakura's eyes light up she asked, "You like SubMas Empire and ballroom dancing Sakura?"

Sakura gave a light blush, "I'm a diamond class member of SubMas Empire I can get VIP treatment anytime I go. I love it there because what happens there stays there." She then smiled softly, "One of my favorite memories of growing up civilian was ballroom dancing. I used to compete until I joined academy and I loved it."

Konan was curious, "What is SubMas Empire?" Sakura looked at her surprised, "You've never been? It's well…it's a club where people who like BDSM can congregate and either explore the scene or go into negotiations for a long term relationship with one or several people."

Konan was intrigued by the thought and she asked, "Are you more of the Submissive or?"

Sakura smiled willing to be open since they were in the privacy of Konan's room that day, "In all honesty I've done both and enjoyed both. It depends on the rules you set and the partner you're with. For example with a man who is in charge in his work life, during his personal time he likes to be submissive and vice versa someone who takes orders prefers to dominate behind closed doors. It all can depend."


	9. Understanding Levels, Konan's Curiosity

ZIL: I've never written a MultixSaku before and this will be my first attempt. I plan on having fun with this experience and have done some research but those who actually live these lifestyles if something is inaccurate please feel free to correct me. Read and enjoy!

Chapter 9: Understanding the Levels of SubMas, Konan's curiosity

Konan sat across from Sakura absorbing the information and asked, "So how does the ranking system work?"

Sakura grinned, "There are 4 collar categories, solid colors are only for submissive the color changes depending on their level of experience or specialty. Yellow is beginner, Orange is advanced, Blue is intermediate, Red is for Experienced, Diamond/Silver color is for the Top Level VIP. " Sakura paused to make sure that Konan grasped the idea so far. When Konan asked, "I think it makes sense please continue,"

Sakura smiled, "White solid collars are for people who are brand new to the club and haven't been sorted or designated. These people are trying the scene a few times to find their preferred role and comfort level." She then held up her collar, "You will notice my collar is checkered in pattern? The silver/diamond collar checkers represent my experience as a submissive and the black checkers with the gemstones represents my rank as a dominant and my experience both are diamond level." She then motioned again to the black checker with the gemstones, "For people who only fill the dominant role they have a solid black collar with gemstones depicting their level of experience and rank."

Konan was amazed, "So do Red Doms ever play with someone in the Yellow, Orange, or Blue rank?" Sakura shook her head no, "No Red Doms are quite sadistic and those colors unless they are in a contract to try and climb the ranks won't be able or prepared to handle Red Doms. Even with the contract there are safety words in place and in that particular area of the building there is security available if needed. Reds are usually either paired with Reds, Diamonds, or Whites who have experience from another club but want to join us and get ranked."

Konan looked concerned, "So when you climbed the ranks?" Sakura smiled, "I climbed the ranks with close friends who will never betray my secrets. I was more than able to both hand out and receive the treatments from them and all our rules were respected. Others aren't always so lucky but, we had each other so it was fine." Konan grinned, "That makes sense. How do you obtain Diamond status? What does it do for you?"

Sakura snickered, "To become Diamond you have to be able to handle any rank. As a submissive you must be flexible and able to work with any Doms throughout the ranks, with Doms you must be able to properly curb you impulses to match the intensity your subs can handle. If you don't have the control, you can be trusted with the rank. As far as perks the Collars are nicer since the rank is rare to be achieved. I think there are only 3 submissive only diamonds, 4 Dom only diamonds, and 2 hybrid diamonds including myself. For a group that has well over 2000 members in my old location alone diamonds are hard to come by. Also when we attend we tend to get first pick of the partners who aren't in a negotiated relationship. We can approach anyone in any position and proposition them before the others on the floor can take their pick. It's a nice perk to have in all honesty."

Konan smirked, "I can imagine, are you in a negotiated relationship now?" Sakura shook her head, "No I was a year ago but, it was time to separate he was falling in love with a girl from his home and I was just a close friend. Better to do a clean cut if that makes sense."

Konan looked intrigued, "Would you be interested in entering another one?" Sakura looked a bit teasing as she asked with a slight husky tone, "Why Konan-chan, interested?" Konan flushed a bit and Sakura chuckled, "Possibly in the future, it would take the right person… I've been the Dom for my last few partners so I think I would want to submit a bit." Konan allowed a small smile to grace her face, "It makes sense…I would be interested but, I think it would be fun with my partner may he will let me Dom for him for a bit as an experiment."

Sakura shrugged but smiled kindly, "You'll only know if you ask. As for me I think I need to be treated gently for a bit, maybe a soft Dom for me this time when I meet them. I want to be worshipped and cared for…not bruised like I would with the more advanced Doms."

Konan wondered, 'I wonder if any of the guys play at that club? It seems like something at least one of them would know about.' She grinned and bid Sakura a good night as she returned to her room for a good night's sleep. As she descended into to dreams she sighed happily at the level of relaxation being here with another woman had done for her.

Sakura cleaned up her desk back in her own guest room and smiled, 'It's been a while since anyone ever asked about my preferences…normally I wouldn't be so open but, I enjoyed letting it out.' She looked out her window at the stars before turning in for the night and curling up in her own bed to rest. She smiled and was happy to slip into her dreams.

ZIL: I hope you all enjoyed my flavor on the SubMas Empire, I don't know if the real clubs have this particular sorting system but I enjoyed the idea of the different meanings behind the collars and the slight differences between them. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think! If I got anything wrong please let me know!


	10. Vacations End, Welcome to Ame

Chapter 10: Vacations End, Welcome to Ame

Sakura and Konan's time at the resort came to a lovely close both paying well to the resort and Heisuke for their time at the resort. Sakura and Konan began to hit the road and leave the village. As their feet carried them through Kusa closer to Ame a whistle tone was heard that had Konan pausing. Curious Sakura also paused but remained on guard until Konan smiled and greeted the person, "Oh Shisui-san it's you! I'm surprised Obito or Itachi let you escape on your own."

Sakura remained quiet uncertain how to receive this new Uchiha all the ones she met were reserved and she didn't know what to think yet. Shisui winked playfully saying, "Who said the let me we all know I'm the fastest among us?" His eyebrows wiggled outrageously as if flirting causing Konan's eyes to roll, "Of course, how could I possibly have forgotten that?" Konan turned to Sakura and dully stated, "Sakura-chan this idiot braggart is Shisui Uchiha feel free to ignore him."

Sakura snickered and crossed her arms with a smirk, "Oh I plan to…no one likes a braggart. My idea of my perfect man is they have brain, brawn, and class." She allowed her long hair to move with her as she shook her head and asked, "Where is the closest place to grab those sweets I asked about Konan-chan?"

Konan moved closer and guided her into Ame village checking in with her at the gate. As Sakura quickly became soaked by the Rain she seemed to enjoy it. "You like the Rain Sakura-chan?" Most people wore cloaks to avoid it the only exceptions being herself, Pein, Kisame, Zabuza, and Haku. She smiled, 'Looks like Sakura has joined the water lovers list.'

Sakura hummed happily and followed Konan into the sweet shop where she grabbed and wrapped a large supply of dango and freeze pops not yet frozen. She wrote little handwritten notes to be found by them when they went to look for their treats."

Shisui pouted behind them, 'Ah man Ko-chan is so mean…better go find Itachi or Obito then!' He teleported away, he wanted to announce their arrival to the rest of the Akatsuki members. Sakura and Konan grabbed what they desired and moved to head into the main base where they entered the kitchen only to be faced with everyone. Most hadn't seen Sakura with long hair and gaped at her.

Sasori smirked and ran his fingers along her hair commenting, "I knew you would make a lovely doll…however, I promise to behave as you're our guest Sakura-chan." Sakura placed the wrapped packages labeled with Itachi's and Obito's names on the trays before them and smirked back at Sasori, "I would certainly hope so seeing as you died trying to add me to your collection. It would be such a shame to have to kill and artist again…your art is rare."

Itachi looked intrigued at the package with his name on it and opened the note and wrapping only to smile at the load of dango. Sakura grinned and added, "I heard Obito and Itachi had problems with a sweets thief lately so I figured they could use a hand."

Obito saw his freeze pop assortment and hugged Sakura before running them to place in his personal freezer in hopes of protecting his sweets. Sakura laughed with Konan who had drawn her attention towards the hall to take her to see Pein. Kisame, Haku, Zabuza, and all the others, who had been silent, they were watching after the two women as they left. Zabuza whistled, "Damn she's sure grown into quite a beauty over the years…did you see that perfect blend of muscle and curve?" Haku frowned, "Zabuza-sama must you be so crass? She's a lady after all."

Kisame chuckled and said his own piece, "I see what you mean and kid…that woman is a beast on the battlefield. She's not a lady unless she wants to be. If she had a problem with Zabuza's comment he'd already know it. Ain't that right Princess!" His final sentence gained a reply from down the hall, "Damn right he would plus, he's pretty nice to look at too. To be fair so are you Kisame-san!"

Kisame and Zabuza chuckled while sharing shark-like smirks as they listened to her response. Shisui pouted, "Sakura doesn't like pretty boys I guess…she did say Brain, Brawn, and Class. That's not fair." Itachi just looked at Shisui bored, "Shisui you have plenty of fan-girls. I see no problems with Sakura-san having her own preferences of men. You don't need every attractive girl to think you're right for them."

Obito smirked quietly as he returned having heard the comments between the Mist nin and former leaf kunoichi. 'So Kakashi's little blossom prefers a more rugged kind of man. I never would have guessed that.'

Sakura and Konan giggled and Konan had to ask quietly, "So men like Zabuza and Kisame catch your eye huh?" Sakura slyly replied, "Look at those delicious male forms, muscles galore, can you imagine what a good embrace from them would feel like?" Sakura hummed just thinking about it before adding, "Yum…"

Konan laughed warmly and opened the door to Pein's office saying, "Hello Pein, I've brought Sakura-chan to visit for a while!" Pein looked up with a pleased gaze from his paperwork and stood approaching Konan to give her a welcome back hug. He also turned and extended his hand out to Sakura who smiled, "Hello Nagato-san, it's nice to finally meet you in a sense." She smiled and Nagato chuckled, "I assume Naruto told you of the truth regarding me?"

Sakura shrugged, "When one of your bodies died before in leaf we all were notified. Chakra receivers are finicky and your ability to use them to control more than one form impressed me." Nagato nodded accepting the compliment for what it was saying, "Welcome Sakura-san even if you don't stay permanently it will be nice to have you here."

Sakura grinned in return, "I'm glad to have been invited who knows I may stick around if I like it here but, I've got some traveling and exploring I want to do before making my final choice." Nagato reading Naruto's letter understood her need to wander after having never left the village for her own sake before.


	11. General Updates

General Update for all my works

Hey everyone,

I have sadly been hit with a horrible case of writers block for several of my fics and I am looking for a Beta/Co-Author who might want to join me on my adventure.

I need the most help with my Inuyasha, Bleach, and Harry Potter fics. Most of my Naruto fics are writing themselves and my Bleach series of Karin's Ascension is writing in the works too on its own. I am happy to receive help where I can find it and I am open to suggestions as well. I just need someone else to help inspire me a bit.

I am starting a X-over fic or two which will post with the first 5 chapters minimum as soon as they are ready.

Thank you all again for your patience and again I am sorry for the inconvenience to my readers!

Sincerely,

ZanpaktosInLove


End file.
